The Seraphim Chronicles
by Familiar47
Summary: A spin off of Code Total Drama by Lord Maximus. Beginning with Seraphim's creation and leading on to a new series of adventures. Seraphim will encounter old and new foes from the digital world, the real world...and other worlds entirely. Summary sucks.


The Seraphim Chronicles

_This is a spinoff of Code Total Drama, but takes place in an entirely different line of events. Seraphim has his own adventure now, and allies from the digital world, the real world, and other worlds entirely to back him up. His journeys will take him to the edge of what a human perceives as conscious existence and to even stranger universes._

_I do not own I am Number 4, Tron, Code Lyoko, or Code Total Drama._

_Lord Maximus approved the creation of this story. There are modifications being made to Seraphim to make his name more fitting._

_Here's what the time line will be for this._

_1989: Kevin Flynn disappears, events of TRON: Evolution occurs._

_1990: Aelita and her father are stranded in Lyoko._

_1994: Present time._

_2004: Events of Code Lyoko series._

_2009: Events of Tron Legacy._

_This is just to avoid any confusion or mix in time lines. Pretty sure I've gotten a few things wrong but...oh right, it's Fanfiction, so I don't give a damn-and I'll gladly say that in song form for you a couple dozen times._

_Read and Review_

Xxx

**Prologue: The Seraph Code**

_Program Uploaded, please wait..._

_ Do you wish to initiate?_

_**Yes.**_

_ Please wait...loading..._

_ Initiating Seraph Code._

The lab was illuminated only be the circle of blue light built off to one side of the star shaped room. Three other sections held tables stacked with books, notes, and laptops that were on and processing other commands. Another held a sleeping area, also filled with research materials that were hand written and not kept particularly tidy by their owner, who sat in a chair in the center of the research lab.

The chair was connected to the ceiling by a mechanical arm that moved with the user's commands. Fingers tapped lightly at a panel of blue light projected in front of the seat's occupant. A bar began to fill with white on a large screen behind the large circular pedestal that light came from. As it did, many tiny block shapes began to pile up, forming a shapeless mass that writhed and churned like water.

"Come on...come on..." The man's lips, chapped and dried from lack of fluids cracked a smile. "Come on little one...come up...don't be shy." He sounded like he was trying to coax a child into coming out from under his bed after seeing a monster in his closet.

The bar was three quarters filled, and suddenly the blob grew to be several feet high, until it was even taller than the user himself-if he was standing to his full height of five feet, nine inches. It began to smooth over, the bubbling and shifting silver matter slimming out into the shape of a bipedal form. Then, on its right hand first, the stumpy end elongated and thinned a bit more, and form the knuckles of a hand, and then five appendages slowly grew from that. The fingers and thumb shifted, testing themselves even as the rest of the new being began to form.

"Yes..yes...come on now!" The man got out of his chair, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Come on, you've got it! You can do it!"

The figure had the shape of a young human male, except for its round head. Slowly it began to settle into a skull structure, and a mouth began to slowly split open from the silver liquid substance. The figure shifted, moving its extremities as though it were a newborn baby just waking up for the first time. But it froze as the progress bar behind it stopped loading a 98 percent.

"W...what? No!" Panicking, the man hopped back into his seat. "Nonono...!" He tapped into the controls. "I will _not_ lose _you_! Not now!"

The figure slowly began to crumble and melt, globules falling from parts of its anatomy. It's mouth let out a long ,rasping groan as it raised one hand, reaching out for the user as it tried to step forward, only for one of its legs to detach, remaining in place as it began to come apart like a snow bank melting in the sun. The being fell onto its front, letting out a long wail of pain.

"No!" The user leaped out of his chair and rushed to the pedestal, stopping at its edge and falling to his knees. He reached for the outstretched hand as though to help his creation, but his hand passed right through the projection. "Oh god no!" He watched as his beautiful creation became a puddle of silver mud with a few clumps still moving. "I...I'm so sorry..." He sniffed. "Oh god I'm so sorry...you...you were alive...why did this happen? You were alive...why did it have to happen to you?"

Slowly rising to his feet, he turned and began to walk back towards his control chair. "Computer...construction attempt 6: failure...prepare to-"

A loud whine made him turn. It was like a note from a symphony, or the cry of a whale. It repeated itself, and the mass of silver shifted. The center rose a bit, and then fell.

Could it be...?

"A-are you...?" His eyes widened. "Yes!" He grinned and then rushed over to his chair, hopping into it. "Computer, delete my last log, continue construction! Hurry before we lose him!"

_Him._ It was obvious that the gender was going to be male, even if the being technically had no gender, the AI design seemed to give them a way to differentiate between two genders, perhaps to diversify design, personality and socialization between these marvellous beings; one of which was barely clinging to life. It held on strong though, refusing to decompose into bits of information that would sink back into the internet.

"Come on...! Come on!" Then a hand rose from the puddle. "Yes! You've got it! Don't give up! Come on man!"

Like a man pulling himself out from under the surface of a pond, the figure pulled itself out into the open air. It stood to its full height, the metallic liquid setting in and solidifying this time. The bar on the screen behind it filled up completely with a resounding 'ding!'

There was silence in the lab for several seconds. Only the user's deep, excited breathing broke the calm. The man slowly got to his feet and stepped into the light, revealing a man with thick, messy hair and a matching beard. He wore a messy set of slacks and a business shirt under a white lab coat. He stood up onto the pedestal, amidst the floating dots of light that drifted like they were in water, but shined like stars.

The figure began to change colour. The silver metal became darker, and lost its shine in most areas. Facial features began to take form on the being's head, along with what looked like a hair style.

Finally, it was over.

_"Seraph Code Completed."_ A smooth, filtered female voice with a tinge of false pleasantry informed the scientist.

"I know," He nodded, smiling as he examined his creation. "And it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He could hardly believe he had even created it!

The being before him resembled a human male in his late teens, perhaps eighteen or nineteen. He had brown hair that was in need of a combing, and was parted slightly off to the right, causing a fringe to cover most of his forehead. Several strands were brushed aside by one hand, clad in a snug fitting black glove. A set of green eyes, similar to the man's own blinked and adjusted to the lights of the laboratory.

The suit covered him from feet to neck. It looked basic, generic; then again it had been programmed in as a basic appearance when the AI Avatar was completed. The left hand tenderly stroked the right arm, feeling the material through the fingertips. Then it's gaze turned on the man.

"You are Seraphim," The man said gently. "I am Professor Robert Cartier...I created you here." Well wasn't that just the way to say 'hi, welcome to existence, I built you by typing you into existence!'?

"I am Seraphim," The boy whispered. "Seraphim...a category of angels from the Angelic Hierarchy in Theology of multiple religions as a series of angels who praise God eternally. Definition: Burning Ones-"

"I don't want a definition, Seraphim," The man said, becoming a bit firm. "I know that this is all new to you...my god I don't even know how to begin to introduce you to-"

"Does user Robert Cartier wish to link Program Seraphim to a form of educational program?" Seraphim inquired.

"Kind of...yes I..." Robert cleared his throat. "Seraphim...as your first order...I want you to create a link to the World Wide Web and test the ability of your search engine. Locate a file I left on a website. The file is labelled 'Porn Download Extreme'." He chuckled and added-mostly to himself. "I needed a way to get somebody to go and check it out, and what do half of the kids on the internet do these days?"

Then he regained his composure. "Once you find the file, locate all copies of it on any computers connected to the internet. Delete the files and...initiate a Purge Operation on any computer that downloaded it. That'll teach them not to go looking for pornography on the web anymore." Robert could not help but chuckled maliciously a bit.

This made Seraphim suddenly stiffen, standing up straight, shoulders broad and a determined look on his face. "Objectives: Locate 'Robby's Bank Account Number' file. Locate all copies. Track down any users who have uploaded copies. Neutralize user ability to interface with Web." Seraphim's image flickered. "...objective completed."

"What, that fast?" Robert sounded genuinely surprised.

"Affiramtive-correction, negative, three more computers-seven more located. Initiate purge," Seraphim shut his eyes.

Xxx

From his point of view, Seraphim shot through countless connections, using signal waves and cables to travel as an formless being of energy. He located all seven computers-three in America, one in Britain, another in Russia, one in South Africa, and one in Australia. He attacked all seven at once, deleting all information on them and leaving a pre programmed message that Robert had designed.

**Hope you enjoyed the show.**

Then he returned to the lab within three seconds. "Mission completed."

"Wow...that was faster than I expected." Robert nodded, grinning. "Seraphim, you and I have a mission of great importance. It may take years to accomplish."

"I will work for as long as need be to complete my mission, sir," Seraphim replied without hesitation, like some trained soldier.

"We have a target: an AI of similar but older design to you," Robert explained. "His name is XANA. As of now he is dormant, hidden somewhere called Lyoko. I want you to search the Web daily for any signs of an entrance to this 'Lyoko', or for any files with information regarding Lyoko. If XANA is still alive, he is a threat to this planet."

"I will seek him out and destroy him, sir," Seraphim nodded.

"I expect you'll need some upgrading in terms of cyber warfare before you do that," Robert chuckled. "You attacked some computers that use McAfee Security Software. XANA makes that look like child's play...but you'll have time to grow and evolve also Seraphim. And once we're done...we'll change the world, for the better."

"We will change the world, for the better," Seraphim repeated Robert. "I will not let you down, sir."

"But before we do anything," Robert held up one hand, wagging a finger. "Don't call me sir, master, or anything of the like. You're not my servant Seraphim, you're..." He wasn't sure whether to say partner, comrade, ally, or friend...so he didn't say any of them. Hs heart jumped into his throat as he finished his sentence. "You're my son."

"...son?" Seraphim sounded surprised.

"Yes...I created you...therefore I am your father," Robert nodded. "You can call me dad...father...Robert...or even Robby."

"I understand...Robby," Seraphim sounded hesitant to call the user by anything but 'sir', but he went along with his orders.

"I want you to stay here and talk to me first though Seraphim," Robby said as his chair moved over to him so he could sit down-thanks to the remote attached to his sleeve. "I need to educate you about this world...and by god I have a lot to teach."

Seraphim looked behind him, making a virtual chair form. Then he tenderly set himself down on the false cushions and looked at Robby.

"And maybe along the way, we can get you something to wear that you like," Robby added. "I know black's popular these days, but you need a little more colour than that." He grinned.

And the most surprising part was that Seraphim's lips slowly curled up into a tiny smile. It was barely there, but the fact of the matter was that he had displayed the tiniest of emotional reactions. Robby's joke entertained him, so he smiled...

Then he laughed a bit, not realizing there were a lot funnier jokes out there to be heard.

As Robby and Seraphim conversed, a disc fell off of one of the many stacks piled up around the lab. It was partially in a folder that had something written in on it in black marker.

**From your best bud, K. Flynn.**

**Trusting you to use this right, not to rip me off. You scratched my back, I scratched yours, we're even now.**

**Good luck with your project man! Have fun shopping at ENCOM!**

**P.S: Keep this stuff on the DL, ENCOM won't like me sneaking it to you. They'll have my ass if they find out.**

The disc was marked-again in black marker: **ACCESS CODES.**

Robby would have thanked Flynn for helping him, but the CEO of ENCOM had vanished five years ago, mere months after they had met during a meeting between ENCOM and RealiTech. Robby's proposal of a new, aware Artificial Intelligence had been shot down as ludicrous; but the odd ball enigma known as Kevin Flynn decided to sneak him some of his own funds along with some programs that made designing Seraphim a whole lot easier.

In a way, Kevin Flynn could be called Seraphim's uncle.

Xxx

**Four days later**

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean from where Robby's lab was located, Alan Bradley shrugged as he looked up at Richard Mackey, the Chairman of ENCOM. "It doesn't look like they even took anything of value as far as I can tell. These are all files leading back to when Kevin took over the company. Hell, some of these were used in Tron."

"Do we even know what's in them?" Richard asked, frustrated.

"Nope," Alan shook his head as he failed to guess the correct pass word to the 'late Kevin Flynn's' private files for the millionth time. "Whoever managed to bypass the security knew all of the codes. It's like a bank robber walked right in, picked the money up out of the vault and walked out." He cursed. "And rubbed it in everybody's faces by tipping the security guard on the way out."

"Do you think Flynn's accessing it?" Richard stared at the listed files. "These are all his personal files after all."

"Well a dead man can't use a key board...but then again Kevin might not be dead at all," Alan sounded hopeful for his old friend and employer. "And if it really is Kevin then...they are his property anyways."

"And he broke through ENCOM fire walls to get his property then," Richard pointed out, frowning at the Executive.

"Do you want to bring the FBI or CIA in to track down a dead man?" Alan raised an eye brow as he took off his glasses and turned his chair to face Richard. "Because last I checked we spent a couple hundred grand the first year trying to find him. And another hundred grand that Sam let us have."

The estranged son of Kevin Flynn was in high school-having skipped two grades already while not even having to hack into the school database to change his grade. But from what Alan heard he had attended therapy a few times, mostly due to behaviour issues. He hardly associated with ENCOM except for an annual joke that he would play on the Board of Directors. The most conversations that Alan had with Sam were during holidays when he was able to visit the boy.

He had left the company some money he earned from selling some ENCOM stock-of which he was the majority shareholder. It had been put towards funding private investigators when the investigation into Flynn's disappearance had been reopened by one Ray Parker, a young and promising agent of the FBI, who supposedly had a lead. The investigators hired to assist the FBI had not made any progress in the two years since the case opened...and was likely to be shut down within a few months despite pleading from Sam.

"...track whoever did it," Richard ordered. "Kevin Flynn or not, I want to know who accessed our system without authorization. I don't care if it was his son or Flynn himself."

"I'll have results within the hour, assuming this isn't really Flynn," Alan replied with a heavy sigh. "If it is then may god help my poor computer. He never liked people trying to mess with him on a computer."

"He's _dead,_" Richard emphasised Flynn's supposed current state. "It's some snob who got a hold of his codes somehow, and I want them caught." He stood up, straightening his coat. "I have a meeting."

"Meeting Dillinger Jr?" Alan asked without looking up from his screen.

"Despite what his father did, he is a promising worker," Richard retorted. "I hope that little spat with his old man won't affect you two working together, will it?"

"I'm not the one his daddy stole from to put him through an expensive college," Alan shrugged. "So don't worry, I'll work with the kid. But if I find a single trace of Tron being used without my say so, guess whose number one on the list?" He grinned a bit at the joke.

Tron was Alan's greatest program, even to this day after being immensely enhanced and modified. Copies of the original Tron Security Program used by Flynn's 'special project' were used in many ENCOM items...but it was like they were never as good as the original. Flynn always praised it, saying it was the best program he had ever seen. That was possibly why he made a video game based off it-which sold big by the way.

Getting to work, Alan used a variant of Tron that was designed to track signals sent by hackers. Technically this wasn't a hacker, but the concept of tracing their origin was the same.

Xxx

"Damn," Robby muttered. "I should have been more careful with this."

"What is wrong?" Seraphim asked, reappearing. His featureless black suit was modified a bit-partially from Seraphim's own creativity and partially from the security files that he had been updated with. His suit had a layer of organic looking armour that adapted to fit his form, fitting snugly. The boots had more metallic armour attached to them, along with the knees and forearms.

In a bid to look more 'mysterious' he had added a black cape similar to Bat Man. Robby had introduced his digital son to a variety of things from studies of culture and religion to TV shows and cartoons. The AI almost literally ate the information up eagerly, and while Robby only had to wait two days, Seraphim experienced what felt like a year or two of TV, studying trends, language, slang, social interactions.

If Robby wasn't careful, Seraphim might watch too many Sitcoms and end up acting too much like Cody from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Which I don't own).

"I'm being traced," The messy haired man replied as he stared at his computer screen. "I might be able to stop them from finding us, but just in case you should transfer yourself to another lab. I may have to destroy this one before we have federal agents busting the door down."

"And I may have another solution," Seraphim paused, adding as though he had forgotten the word. "Dad; I can go to the source of the trace and disable it, or maybe give it an electric spike."

"Just try to disable it long enough for me to throw the trace off," Robby replied. "I can make our friend think I'm in a Starbucks Coffee Shop in New York in a few minutes."

Without another word, the AI vanished and was propelled through an ocean of data. Files in total disarray yet in perfect harmony flowed in all directions, from videos and blogs to E Mails and things Seraphim preferred to not look at. The trace looked like a pulsing red dot of light leaving a trail behind it as it passed him by. Knowing he had perhaps seconds in the real world, Seraphim accelerated his search for the source...

There, in New York...rather coincidental considering Robby's proposed trick.

Xxx

"There...almost..." Alan's screen froze, and then glitched several times before continuing. "What...?"

Confused, Alan watched the scan complete itself to show...the break in had occurred from ENCOM Tower, specifically the room that he and Richard occupied. Both men exchanged a look before glancing at the screen again.

"...that was either Flynn, or somebody who really knows their stuff," Alan glanced at his boss.

Xxx

Seraphim watched both humans with a mild sense of amusement from the security cameras of ENCOM Tower. That would show them not to go hunting his father anymore-the next time he might destroy their whole mainframe just to be safe. He sits around for a bit, waiting for them to try in vain to figure out what he had done to their precious computer system. After ten minutes of fun, he returned to Robby's Lab within two seconds-which he felt was rather slow for him.

"It worked," Seraphim grinned as his avatar appeared-in a rather theatrical manner consisting of a swirl of dark smoke that formed into his cloak before his hood came off to reveal his head. "Their computer said that you were in the room with them."

Robby chuckled. "Excellent, but next time let's send them on a wild goose chase to every Starbucks in New York. I'd love to see that on the evening news."

Both father and son shared a laugh. Slowly, they would warm up more and more, and their relation would be less and less awkward. Over the years Seraphim would endure an impossible task that had befallen him: his primary objective. The destruction of XANA.

He'd be far too late by the time he even found mention of XANA over the net.

Xxx

End of Prologue!


End file.
